Options
by Avatar000
Summary: if you read the story the title makes more sense. the basic plot harry contempates ending his life in a empty class room. rated PG-13 for content
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and such and so on bla bla bla  
  
I don't like to put the disclaimer and an angst story on the same page I think it ruins the mood so read and review okay. Thanks.  
  
BTW this is an interactive fic containing suicide and Harry's inner monologue before he acts. so read the authors note at the end of chapter 1 to find out how it will end for you.  
  
A/N I know this story is short so don't bother telling me ok thank you. 


	2. why

As I sit in the silent empty room I star at the options before me, an open window, a knife glistening in the moon light, and a wand who shares it's core with evil. I could hang myself that wouldn't take much effort at all in the morning they could find me just hanging there. Which one will it be, will tonight be the night. Or will I chicken out again, and spend another day in the hell that is my life. Doomed to live alone, an empty shell of a man kept alive for one purpose. It's a horrible thing to live in fear, alone, people constantly ogling you, staring at you like some kind of animal in a cage, thinking just because I'm famous they think they know who I am. They know nothing. Strange what fame can do to you it can make you every thing men want to be and women want to be with. True fame can ruin a man. I wake up every mourning hoping it was just a dream and I'll find myself in my own bed my parents still alive and us living a happy life together. Or even back at the Dursley's house blissfully unaware of any thing. Even that would be acceptable but It's never true. I've cut myself before you know, long scars run up and down my arms, but never enough to kill myself no just enough to stop the pain, even for if it's just for a few moments. The wand but what spell to use only one I can think of that could kill, I'm not sure I would have enough power to do properly. oh well. And of course the easiest of all the window but would my lips betray me as I plummeted to my death just one step forward and it would all be over. Time to choose I guess well here goes.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: time to choose you make the decision which will it be. select a chapter below for your choice or read them all. review and tell me what you did. 


	3. the knife

The knife it will be it seems a quick flash a blissful pain and the satisfaction of watching your own life slowly seep from your body. The wrist or the throat the wrist will be easiest to do. I lay the well honed blade against my skin as I've done so many times before. But not horizontally like you see in the movies vertically slicing up the vien it's self allowing the blood to flow more freely.  
  
A quick slice…there the deed is done it will all be over soon and I will at last be free from my torment. Look at the glorious blood see the way it shines in the moon light as it starts to pool on the cold stone floor. The darkness closes in on me and I let it drifting off to sleep never to wake again. 


	4. the rope

The rope an invention as old as man kind so simple so under stated. I toss the rope over a exposed beam in the ceiling securing it with a large knot, can't have it breaking now can we. At the other end a well tied hangman's noose five loops so when I fall it will break my neck quickly and I will not have to hang there and pitifully suffocate. A simple levitation charm and I'm floating in the air, the noose around my neck. A twitch of my wand the spell is broken a short fall and the rope goes taught. 


	5. the wand

I can do it, I know I can, my last words will be the last heard by my parents before they perished, I will be joining them soon enough .I point the wand at my chest only two words and it will be done. I have to do it right the first time or I will loose my nerve. I stand up straight my head held high in a bold voice the words come frome my mouth and it ends in blackness "Avada Kadavra" 


	6. the window

The window a portal to bliss this is the simplest way there could be. One foot on the sill then two nothing to stop me but the hand holding me steady. This is the happiest moment of my tortured life, I jump hands stretched to my sides my feet together welcoming mother earth in a graceful swan dive to the end. No sound escapes my lips as I fall to my fate and I take pride in it just before I hit a smile on my face. 


	7. not tonight

I stand, I put the note in my pocket. Sheath the knife, tie the rope around my waist and put my wand back in my robes. It didn't happen tonight maybe next time. I throw my invisibility cloak over my shoulders. And head back to the tower to get a few hours of fitful sleep haunted by nightmares before I must once again don the mask of happiness and contentment those around my think they know so very well. Tossed back into my own personal hell for another day. 


End file.
